The bird
by pandia namikaze
Summary: Aku memanglah mahluk terkutuk, aku terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya kepadamu,,,, aku terlalu takut untuk berpisah denganmu, Sona. Aku lebih memilih bersembunyi dalam kegelapan,,, mencoba melindungimu dalam ilusi,,, mencoba untuk selalu,,, menjadi orang yang akan melindungimu...
1. Chapter 1

**The Bird Of Hermes Is My Name**

 **Eat My Wings To Make Me Tame**

* * *

Sekolah masih seperti biasanya, Triomesum yang suka mengintip dikala istirahat, kelompok OSIS yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya setiap waktu,,, oh, satu hal yang tidak biasa, di depan gerbang Sekolah terdapat sosok baru, sosok yang baru kali ini terlihat di lingkungan Sekolah.

"Jadi, ini Sekolahnya? Well, sekolah yang besar untuk ukaran kota yang kecil", dengan gumaman ringan, sosok itu melangkah, memasuki lingkungan yang pertama kali dipijakinya.

Mata biru yang mempesona, lekuk tubuh yang memikat serta _gestur_ berjalan yang berwibawa, ditambah dengan beberapa _aksesoris_ tubuh yang melekat padanya, membuat siapapun pasti akan rela melirik berkali-kali padanya.

Lorong sekolah sepi, hal yang wajar jika mengingat sekarang waktu jam pelajaran dimulai, satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia diizinkan Masuk ke akademi adalah karena dia adalah seorang Guru baru, tentu saja, lagipula penjaga gerbang SMA Kuoh terkenal akan _keganasannya_ dalam menutup gerbang, tanpa kompromi.

Sekarang, dia sampai di depan pintu sebuah kelas, disana tertulis kelas XI 1. Dahinya mengkerut bingung, dirinya tidak mendengar suara kegaduhan di dalam, tidak seperti kelas di beberapa sekolah yang pernah dia ajar beberapa tahun belakangan,,, tampaknya dia lupa bahwa sekolah itu khusus perempuan.

 _ **Ckleka**_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Keadaan kelas, 'Lumayan', pikirnya. Tata letak meja yang rapi, papan tulis yang bersih, serta siswa siswi yang kelihatan penasaran, sungguh suana yang sempurna untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai Guru baru.

Menaruh bukunya di meja, sosok itu menatap ke depan, menatap ke arah murid-murid yang balas menatapnya, "well, aku rasa tidak perlu adanya perkenalan formal, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto-Sensei", kelas hening, masih mencoba memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Seseorang mengangkat tangan, dibalas dengan gerakan isyarat oleh orang yang kita kenal sebadgai Naruto, "ano,,, apa sensei yang akan menggantikan azuma-sensei?", pertanyaan bodoh, pikirnya "apakah masih belum jelas? Tentu saja aku yang akan menggantikannya, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 112, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kalian"

 ****5 Month Later****

Naruto-sensei, begitulah murid murid sering memanggil, guru yang terkenal Killer ini membuat gempar satu Sekolah akan caranya muncul, beberapa siswi mencoba mendekat, setidaknya hanya untuk diacuhkan kembali, ya semua siswi, kecuali Sona Shitori, seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal akan keganasannya.

Naruto dan Sona bahkan pernah digosipkan menjalin cinta terlrang, antara guru dan murid, disebabkan saking akrabnya hubungan mereka, bahkan dirumorkan, seorang siswa pernah melihat Naruto dan Sona jalan bersama , dalam sebuah Karnaval yang kala itu ada di Kota Kuoh.

Dan sekarang, dua orang yang tengah dengan santer dirumorkan kembali terlihat bersama, kembali menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian murid-murid di sekolah, dan tentunya, mereka kembali mengabaikan semua itu. Hal ini memang sudah menjadi wajar di Sokolah, setidaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan keluargamu?", Naruto berbicara, mencoba menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya.

"Mereka tetap bersih keras, mereka memaksaku untuk tetap bertunangan", menghela nafas, Sona menatap sendu ke arah Naruto " sudah tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat lagi"

Naruto, raut mukanya mengeras "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang bicara langsung dengan keluargamu, apa susahnya?", nada suaranya mengeras, sedikit, terlalu sedikit.

Sona kembali menghela nafas, lagi-lagi senseinya membahas rencana itui, " tidak semudah itu sensei, masalahnya terlalu rumit"

"Kalau begitu, buatlah aku mengerti permasalahannya, jelaskan padaku", sona menunduk, tidak sanggup untuk membalas perkataan Senseinya, " Sona, jangan disimpan sendiri, itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit"

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Sona berhenti, menatap mata Senseinya dengan pandangan paling serius yang bisa dia berikan, "Sensei, aku ingin bicara serius, sebenarnya aku ini adalah ib-"

"Kaicho" dia, Sona diintrupsi, melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan menemukan bawahannya, Tsubaki tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan panik, "ada masalah".

Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto, " Sensei, aku harus pergi, anggotaku membutuhkanku", tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sona pergi meninggalkan gurunya, yang sekarang balik menatapnya dengan sendu, "aku tahu Sona, aku tahu semuanya, kau,,, adalah pewaris Pilar Sitri, adik dari Leviathan, serta,,, gadis yang kucintai".

Dengan bisikan kecil, Naruto menghilang dari sana, bukan pergi, hanya menghilang, tanpa diketahui, serta tanpa disadari.

 ****23.00 p.m****

 _hiks hiks_

Suara tangisan terdengar, menunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa di tempat itu, di sekolah itu, kehidupan masih ada.

" Sona", seseorang memanggilnya, menolehkan wajah hanya untuk dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depannya, gurunya, sekaligus orang yang paling dia hindari saat ini, sedang berdiri di depannya.

"A-apa yang Sensei lakukan di sini?", Sona bertanya, hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya.

"Hanya mencari suasana baru, kau tahu, di rumah aku merasa bosan, mungkin dengan menginap di sekolah, aku bisa sedikit mengurangi bosan", bohong, Sona tahu bahwa senseinya itu berbohong, dia yakin, senyuman ceria yang diperlihatkan gurunya adalah palsu.

Melihat diamnya Sona, memberikan dampak tersendiri bagi Naruto, entahlah, apa itu, bahkan sang pemilik hati pun tidak mengetahuinya.

" Jika semuanya menjadi terlalu berat, panggil saja namaku, mungkin saja aku akan tiba-tiba datang,,, hehehe", senyuman iu lagi, senyuman yang tidak pernah gagal membuat hatinya bergetar, bahkan pada saat ini, dalam kondisi ini.

"Hihihi... Sona terkikik geli, melihat tingkah orang yang dipanggilnya Sensei itu, " Apa Sensei benar-benar bisa membantu...?", dengan nada dibuat-buat, Sona mencoba untuk semakin menggoda guru pirangnya itu.

"Sona,,, apa kau meragukanku...? Hiks hiks, aku jadi sedih", dengan tidak ber-prikeguruan, Naruto malah melanjutkan drama yang diciptakan murid kesayangannya.

" Bila perlu, aku akan menghajar calon tunanganmu itu jika kau mau!", sambil berkata dengan semangat, Naruto meninju udara kosong, layaknya pemain Tinju profesional.

"Sensei", suara dari Sona menghentikannya, suara itu terdengar,,, berbeda.

"Aku ingin jujur padamu, sebenarnya, sebenarnya aku adalah,,, Iblis" dan dengan deklarasi dari Sona, satu pasang sayap Kelelawar muncul di punggung Sona, membuat Naruto terdiam.

"S-s-sona, b-b-bagaimana bisa k-kau,,, membuat benda ini!", dengan Mata berbinar, Naruto meraba sayap dari Sona, menganggap itu hanyalah hiasan.

"Sensei!", dengan nada frustasi, Sona membentak Senseinya, " tidakkah kau mengerti?! Aku ini Ib-"

"Lalu kenapa?", suara itu memotong perkataannya, suara tenang,,, yang bisa menenggelamkannya.

" Lalu kenapa jika kau Iblis?", Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, "apakah kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?", suara itu melembut, bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan yang sekarang hinggap di kepalanya, Sona.

"Kau tetaplah muridku, Murid kesayanganku", dan dengan perkataan itu, Sona merasa hangat, bebannya seperti hilang, dan sumua masalah yang selama ini dipikirkannya seperti lenyap.

"Karena itu,,, jadilah Sona yang biasa, Sona yang berwajah datar, serta,,,Sona yang aku cintai" dan dengan itu, Sona hanya bisa menjawab Senseinya dengan sebuah gumaman, "Uhm".

 ****Underworld, 00.01****

"Sona, tenanglah", Tsubaki, Quinnya, sedang mencoba untuk menenagkannya, yang sekarang, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh iblis yang sekarang berada di sana.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Tsubaki, jika aku,,, jika aku akan menikahi makhluk yang bahkan tidak aku cintai", suara itu menggema, membuat deklarasi yang nyata kepada iblis yang berada di Sekitarnya.

"Hahaha, semuanya sudah terlamnat Sitri, malam ini,,, kau akan menjadi milikku", seringaian khas iblis tercipta, seolah mengejek semua perlawanannya

"Lihatlah, budakmu, Raja naga Vitra tidak bisa mengalahkanku sesuai kesepakatan, jadi, alasan apa lagi yang kau punya untuk menolakku?", Sona terdiam, melihat kearah budaknya, Saji, yang sekarang tengah tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

"Aku-aku, aku mempunyai seseorang yang kucintai!", dan dengan nada tegas, Sona menjawabnya, sekali lagi membungkam iblis-iblis yang tadi berbisik tentangnya.

"Haha,,, hahaha, hahahahahaha...", Raiser tertawa, mendengar penuturan dari calon Istrinya, " itu tidak penting Sona, kita ini Iblis murni, yang tentunya harus menjaga kemurnian kita dengan menikahi sesama Iblis murni".

Raiser semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha untuk mengintimidasi Sona dengan tatapan mata, "lagipula, kita tidak pantas untuk mempunyai sesuatu yang,,,, tidak berguna".

Dan dengan perkataan Raiser yang terakhir, Sona meledakkan amarahnya, " tidak berguna katamu!? Beraninya kau! Dia, adalah Senseiku!", sebelum pandangannya menyendu.

"Sensei yang kucintai, Nar-tidak, namanya bukan itu", mendongakkan kepalanya, Sona balas menatap tajam Raiser, " namanya, adalah,,,, **Arucard** "

Dan secara mendadak, Aura di ruangan itu memberat, menebarkan teror yang tak terkira bagi makhluk-makhluk yang berada di dalamnya.

Mata semua iblis membola, tak terkecuali Raiser, mereka melihat sebuah keanehan yang mereka berani bersumpah pada Raja Iblis Satan bahwa mereka pertama kali melihatnya.

Disana, dibawah Sona, yang sekarang masih menatap tajam Raiser, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Bayangan dari Sona mempunyai mata, dua mata yang sa-tidak, bukan dua! Tiga, empat, lima,,, sampai akhirnya bayangan itu hanya terisi oleh mata, yang selanjutnya hanya membuat nyali Riser mengecil adalah,,, mata-mata itu melihat kearahnya, tepat kearahnya.

Dan seolah memperburuk suasana, benerapa mata yang berada di tengah bayangan itu menyatu, menciptakan mulut dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam serta mengancam.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah sebuah suara yang lebih mirip terdengar geraman mengucapapkan sesuatu, dan ucapan itu tidak akan pernah dilupakan Raiser, itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yo yo yo, salam kenal untuk kalian semua, saya Author baru di jadi, saya mohon bantuannya dari reader dan Senpai sekalian. Oh ya, jika mempunyai pertanyaan, silahkan saja tanya di kolom Komentar.

Maaf juga untuk word nya yang sedikit, saya cuman mau lihat bagaiman reaksi reader sekalian akan fanfic saya yang norak ini.

Maaf juga jika banyak Typo, maklum, saya nulisnya pakek HP, hehehe. Baiklah sekian dari saya, bye bye...


	2. Chapter 2: Anomaly

**The bird of Hermes is my name**

 **Eat my wings to make me tame**

* * *

 _Akan ku hapus segala pendosa dengan tanganku,,, Amen_

 _Akan ku hapus segala perusak di dunia ini,,, Amen_

 _Serta, akan ku bawa seluruh dunia ke Kerajaanku,,, Amen_

* * *

"Azazel, ada apa?", Vali mengejutkannya, mengejutkan dirinya yang kala itu itu sedang melamun. Dengan raut muka yang melembut, dia, Azazel, menyuruh Vali mendekat, dan tanpa disangka Vali, Azazel mengusap kepalanya, layaknya seorang ayah yang baik lagi penyayang.

Tingkah _absurd_ dari Azazel tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya, entah itu dari Vali sendiri, maupun dari Kokabiel dan Baraqiel, yang kala itu sedang bersama mereka. "Azazel, kau kenapa?", Vali kembali bersuara, dengan pertanyaan yang dia berharap akan segera di jawab.

Menatap ke langit-langit ruangannya, Azazel kembali bersuara, "Vali, mau ku ceritakann sebuah cerita?", tanpa menggubris pertanyaan anak angkatnya, Azazel balik bertanya, membuat Vali semakin dibuat kebingungan akan tingkah dari ayanhnya yang tidak biasa.

"Daripada bercerita, lebih baik kau melatihku, itu setidaknya akan lebih menyenangkan", Vali membalas,mencoba menyadarkan Azazel dari 'mimpi-mimpinya'.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala...", dan lagi-lagi, Azazel mengabaikannya, dengan sebuah cerita yang sepertinya baru pertama kali di dengar, oleh Vali tentu saja.

 ****Azazel Story****

 **Somewher, Sometimes**

Teriakan saling menyahut, dentingan logam saling beradu, hujan darah seolah sedang terjadi, berpuluh-puluh kepala di tanah tak dihiraukan, seolah,,, seolah manusia bukan lagi menjadi Manusia, membuat pemikiran, bahwa Malaikat memang tak pernah diciptakan untuk menolong. Dan di dalam _lukisan_ itu, berdiri seseorang, memandang langit dengan pandangan rindu, menyiratkan sebuah rasa kasih sayah sayang yang teramat besar.

"Ayah, ku persembahkan semua ini untukmu, hanya untukmu,,, darah para pendosa, darah para pembangkang, kuharap,,, kuharap kau menyukainya,,, amen", dan dengan menyudahi ratapannya, dia melihat orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, "kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik Prajurtku, sebentar lagi,,, sebentar lagi kerajaan kita akan kokoh, kerajaan yang akan kita bentang bersama, dab juga,,, kerajaan yang akan ada selamanya", mengakhiri pidatonya, sosok itu kembali tersenyum, kembali memandang sekitar... bukan,,, bukan kepada prajuritnya, melainkan kepada ribuan orang yang sekarang tengah mengepungnya, bersama pasukannya.

Dan dengan sebuah gumaman kecil darinya, Pasukannya berlari, bukan untuk kabur, melainkan untuk menyongsong kematian,,, kematian yang telah dijanjikan akan diberikan kepada mereka, para pengabdi kegelapan.

"Benar! Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan?! Sebuah kematian,,, kematian yang akhirnya akan kalian dapatkan!", dan dengan teriakan lantang itu, guntur kembali dikalahkan,,, dikalahkan oleh mereka, para makhluk yang menginginkan kematian.

Sekali lagi,,, sekali lagi dia menatap langit, memberikan sebuah Pesan untuk makhluk apapun yang berada di atas sana, "Semuanya sudah berakhir, Dunia ini sudah terlalu tua untukmu,,, Kami-sama, inilah saatnya,,, inilah saatnya kau turun dari tahtamu,,, Hahahaha...", suara tawa itu menggema, memecah segala teriakan yang ada, menggetarkan segala hati yang Fana, serta,,, membuat 'keserakahan' bagi pengikutnya.

 ****End Azazel Story****

"Dan begitulah, bagaimana cerita itu berakhir, sebuah perang yang terlupakan di kalanngan Manusia, sebuah perang yang menjadi cikal bakal kehidupan manusia yang sekarang.", Azazel menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman, tidak menyadari tatapan keingintahuan dari anaknya, Vali, sang Hakuryuuko.

"Lalu, siapa yang menang?", Vali bertanya, menanyakan akhir dari cerita Azazel, yang menurutnya bukanlah sebuah akhir dari cerita sama sekali.

Dan sekali lagi, Azazel tersenyum, memberikan tatapan hangat kepada anak satu-satunya, "Semuanya, tidak harus menjadi akhir Vali, terkadang sesuatu yang sempurna menggelapkan mata kita", dan tentunya, dengan jawaban _ngawur_ dari Azazel, membuat Vali semakin ingin tahu akan akhir dari ceritanya.

.

.

.

 ****07.00 p.m****

"Kaicho!", Sona tersentak kaget, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia melihat ke arah kirinya, disana, berdiri Tsubaki, Teman sekaligus Budak kesayangannya, "Apa Kaicho baik-baik saja?", berkedip beberapa kali, Sona lalu tersenyum, berharap sedikitnya bisa menghilangkan raut khawatir dari sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu, mereka kembali berjalan, menapaki jalan di lorong yang sepi.

"Kaicho, bagaimana pendapatmu jika kita mendirikan Stand Permen pada perayaan Bulan tahun ini?", Tsubadi berbicara, setidaknya hanya untuk membuat gelagat aneh kembali muncul pada Sona. "Ramen?", Sona berguman, menyebutkan salah satu makanan yang setidaknya cukup terkenal di Jepang, "Ahhh... Jadi Kaicho ingin mendirikan Stand Ramen? tidak apa-apa, kita bisa mengaturnya.", Sona tersenyum, salah mengartikan kejanggalan yang diperlihatkan oleh sona.

Tanpa terasa, mereka telah sampai di pintu kelas, membuktikan seberapa cepatnya waktu berjalan jika mereka bersama, dan tanpa menunda waktu, mereka masuk ke dalam, ke dalam kelas yang bertuliskan _Kelas XII 2._

 ** _**Somewher**_**

"Izanami-Sama, kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini lebih lama lagi, kekuatannya,,, kekuatannya sudah terlalu besar, bahkan hanya untuk menahannya pada _Loop Dimention_ ", seorang Pria berbicara, menegaskan hal yang telah selama ini dipikirkannya.

"Kau benar, kalian semua benar", sosok itu,,, sosok yang berbicara itu, adalah Sebuah makhluk yang layak disebut sebagai Dewi, dengan kecantikan yang di luar nalar, serta Aura yang di luar Pikiran. "Semua hal yang telah kita lakukan sia-sia, pada akhirnya,,, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan kembali, 'Kakak' kita,,, Sosok kakak yang telah menciptakan kita".

Izanami memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya,,, pemikiran yang selama ini terbebankan akan hal yang sama, hal yang benar benar merepotkan...

 ****Back to School****

Di sana,,, di depan gerbang Sekolah, berdiri seseorang, seorang pemuda Berbadan tegap, pandangan Mata yang menenangkan, serta Aura Wibawa yang menguar darinya. Dia mulai berjalan, memasuki Gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi Akan menjadi tempat untuknya menimba Ilmu,,, atau setidaknya itulah yang di katakan orang-orang.

Saat berjalan, sesekali Rambut Pirangnya tertiup angin, menyibak sebuah mahakarya yang mengagumkan, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, akan dibuat layaknya di tenggelamkan ke dalam lautan lepas,,, sebuah lautan yang Biru, lagi Jernih.

Dan saat ini, Dia tengah berada di depan sebuah pintu, Pintu Kepala Sekolah,,, begitulah dia membacanya, dan dia bersumpah atas nama penciptanya, jika saja bukan karena ini adalah prosedur awal seorang Murid baru, tentu saja dia akan langsung pergi ke kelasnya, Melihat "dia", Seseorang yang yangat dicintainya.

 ****Back to Sona in Class****

Dia bosan, Hari ini Azuma-sensei datang terlambat, satu-satunya hal yang menahan desahannya adalah, topik yang sekarang tengah diperbincangkan kedua temannya, Rias dan Akeno, Yang sialnya lagi sedang menghadap ke arah belakang, yang mana artinya tepat menghadap ke Sona. Tentu saja, sebagai teman yang baik Sona harus menghargai mereka berdua, tanpa menyela, juga,,, tanpa menghela Nafas.

Dia bisa melihat, wajah dari Rias yang sekarang tengah cemberut, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas tentang _kenapa dia harus ditunangkan dengan ayam panggang mesum dan juga angkuh,_ sebagai seorang teman, dia bisa mengerti perasaan temannya, atau,,, bisa dibilang terlalu mengerti? entahlah, dia seperti pernah merasakan apa yang sekarang tengah dialami oleh Rias.

 ** _cekelk_**

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, memeperlihatkan Azuma-sensei yang sekarang tengah berjalan ke depan kelas, menaruh bukunya, dia lalu menatap seluruh murid, "Hari ini, kalian mendapatkan teman baru, Dia adalah pindahan dari Tokyo, perlakukan dia dengan baik", dan dengan itu, pintu kelas kembali terbuka, memunculkan seseorang yang sekarang tengah berjalan ke depan kelas, tepat di samping Azuma-sensei, mengambil nafas sejenak, dia kemudian menatap kami.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, pindahan Tokyo, Aku suka Ramen, tapi,,, lebih dari itu itu, yang kusuka adalah,,,,,,,,,,, Sona Shitori", satu hal yang menjadi reaksi, seluruh murid, "EEEEEEEHHHHHH...?!".

.

.

.

.

 ** **TBC****

* * *

yo yo yo, kembali lagi bersama Author pemula, Pandiaaaaa Namikaze,,, oke pada chapter kali ini, gue nyadar ceritanya gak terlalu menarik, tapi guys, serius, gue butuh Chapter ini Untuk chapter depannya, jadi,,, mohon sabar yaaaa,,, hehehe.

Ok, gue juga mau bahas beberapa hal, Pertama: Gue taruh Riser dan Sona tunangan Bukan, merupakn suatu kesalahan, jadi,,, jangan katain Author begok ya,,, Author kan jadi sedih,,, hiks hiks.

Kedua sekaligus ketiga: Penulisan Nama Arucard dan bukan Alucard bukanlah merupakan kesalahan tulis, melainkan langsung dari kesadaran saya sendiri,,, well, ini karena terakhir kali saya nonton animenya (Hellsing: Ultimate) penulisan nama tokoh di Sub. nya adalah Arucard dan bukanlah Alucard.

Keempat: Kenapa saya namain The Bird?: well, pertanyaan yang cukup menarik, ini sebenarnya akan berkaitan tentang masa lalu yang telah saya rancang Dari Arucard di Chapter depan, jadi,,, maaf ya ndak bisa di jawab sekarang.

saya juga minta maaf untuk wordnya yang sedikit, itu semua gara gara mood nulis saya yang amburadul, jadi,,, maaf yaaaa.

Baiklah mungkin hanya itu dari saya, bye bye...


	3. Absurd

Naruto kepunyaan dari om **Masashi Kishimoto...**

Tapi alur cerita ini dari saya...

Saya tegaskan sekali lagi, saya bukan tipe Author yang asal Upload, jadi,,, yang merasa ada yang aneh antara Chapter 1 dan 2 tolong dibaca sekali lagi, saya males jelasinnya.

* * *

 **The Bird Of Hermes is My Name**

 **Eat My Wings to make me tame**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 the bird.**

 _"apakah ini yang kau inginkan?", aku mendengar suara, tapi siapa?, tunggu dulu,,, aku ini, siapa?. "bukankah ini yang selalu kau cari,,, Alucard?", Alucard? Apakah itu aku? Lalu, siapa dia? Apa dia mengenalku? Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan._

 _"Kau menang, kau telah mengambil terlalu banyak, sekarang,,, kau bukan lagi hanya manusia lemah seperti yang selalu kau pikirkan, sekarang, kau adalah bagian dariku, bagian dari Kami-Sama itu sendiri,,, Alucard.", apa katanya? Aku adalah tuhan? Oke, aku yakin siapapun orang yang berbicara kepadaku, merupakan orang yang tidak waras._

 _"Harus kunamai apa mahluk sepertimu, mahluk yang muncul tanpa kehendakku, apakah Monster? Yang terkutuk? Ahhh,,, bagaimana kalau,,,,, **Dewa**?", dewa? Dewa itu,,, apa? Apa mahluk sepertiku ini yang dinamakan dewa? Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti di sini._

 _"Namun sepertinya kau harus menunda perayaanmu, kau akan binasa, setidaknya untuk sementara,,, dan juga, sebagai penghormatan atas kegigihanmu, maka aku memutuskan akan menamaimu,,,,, **Alucard, sang Dewa pemakan jiwa.** ", aku semakin tidak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi,,, ugh… kepalaku semakin sakit, aku,,, sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi,,, aku-aku,,, aku…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sonaaaaa…!", sebuah suara memecah ketenangan di Kuoh, sebuah sekolah swasta elit yang dibangun dengan segala kemegahannya, sekolah yang beberapa tahun terakhir akhirnya diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang mana,sebelumnya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan.

"Sona, setelah pulang sekolah kita kencan yuk? Aku janji, akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangaaaaaat menyenangkan.", Sona kembali mendesah, mendengar sebuah ajakan kencan yang entah sudah keberapa kali dedengarnya, dan tentu saja, jawabannya akan selalu sama, "tidak".

"mouuu… Sona jahat!", mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, Sona memandang Narutom, mahluk 'mistis' yang selalu mengajaknya kencan. "Aku ini sibuk Naruto, terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk ditinggalkan dalam satu hari.", Sona kembali menjawabo, dengan alasan yang sama setiap kali mahluk pirang ini mengganggunya.

"Jadi,,, jika kau libur, kau mau kencan denganku, begitu?", Sona, dia menghadap ke arah lain, bingung harus menjawab seperti apa pertanyaan konyol itu. "Mung-mungkin saj,,, be-begitu…", inilah hal yang paling tidak dimengerti olehnya, Sona, entah kenapa, dia selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan makhluk pirang ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi Sona,,, Jaa-nee", dan dengan itu, Naruto pergi, meninggalkan Sona yang sekarang berjalan sendiri menuju tujuannya.

Sampai dia mempunyai jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto, ekspresinya berubah, menampakkan muka dingin yang belum pernah ditampakkan pada teman-temannya di sana. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sona,,, kali ini, kau benar-benar menjadi milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan para Dewa bodoh itu memisahkan kita,,, tidak lagi."

Dan dengan itu, naruto berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju tempat faforitnya di sini, atap sekolah, berharap untuk setidaknya Sona akan 'menjemputnya' lagi di sana.

.

.

.

.

 _Suara yang menggetarkan hati masih terdengar, bunyi dari gemuruh dentingan besi yang saling beradu. "Aku ingin menjadi tuhan,,, aku ingin menghentikan perang,,, aku ingin manusia yang berdiri di lantai puncak,," Sayup – sayup, suara bisikan menerpa, mengarahkan pada sebuah rumah yang sekarang tengah terbakar._

 _Cahaya Matahari mulai terlihat di ufuk Barat, menegaskan bahwa sebentar lagi pagi akan datang. "Apakah kalian tidak lelah? Saling membunuh, saling merampas, saling,,, menyakiti?", suara itu semakin keras, terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru Desa, namun bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Itu hanyalah sebuah bisikan._

 _Hingga pada saatnya, suasana berubah, langit yang tadinya terang sekarang kembali menggelap, menebarkan teror bagi mereka para pendosa. Mata mereka mengeluarkan air mata, yang takkan pernah disadari jika teman – teman mereka tak ada di sana, saling bercerita tentang apa yang mereka lihat saat itu._

 _Isakan terdengar, dilanjutkan dengan tangisan pilu dari mereka para pendosa, mereka para penebar teror di dunia. Air mata mulai mengering, digantikan dengan aliran darah yang sekarang menggenangi wajah, sampai tubuh – tubuh itu mulai jatuh satu persatu, kehilangan penopang hidup yang memang telah disediakan kepada mereka oleh Kami-Sama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sona sekarang sedang kesal, ditandai dengan raut wajahnya yang mulai mengkerut. "Naruto, sebenarnya sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkanku?!",Naruto hanya tersenyum jenaka, seolah bentakan dari Sona hanyalah candaan yang ditujukan untuknya._

 _"Kau tetap manis, Sona", dan dengan jawaban nggak_ nyambung dari Natuto, Sona akhirnya murka, melempar apapun yang berada di dekatnya, Vas bunga, Buku, bahkan lemari (?) pun tak luput menjadi alat pelampiasan. "S-Sona,,, oooi, sakit Sona, hentikan ooi", Sona tidak akan pernah menghentikan aksinya itu, jika seandainya budak – budaknya tidak ada di sana untuk menahan murka dari Raja mereka.

Beginilah anggota OSIS jika berada di dekat 'sang kuning jenius pembuat onar', mereka dibuat seolah menjadi orang lain, sikap yang mereka keluarkan adalah sikap yang bahkan mereka sendiri tidak pernah sadar memang ada pada diri mereka.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sona,,, hehehe, tapi raut mukamu tadi sangat lucu", sekali lagi Sona merasa dirinya akan gila, jika saja dia tidak memikirkan ruang OSIS kesayangannya, dian sudah pasti menghabisi kuning jelek ini sekarang. Sona menatap tajam, memberikan pandangan serius yang seolah belum mengetahui situasi yang tengah dihadapinya. "Masalahmu sudah terlalu banyak Naruto, Sekolah bisa saja mengeluarkanmu karena 'prilaku' berlebih yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini."

"Aku tahu, Aku hanyalah murid yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa, tentu saja Sekolah tidak akan mempertahankan murid yang tidak bisa memberikan apa - apa sebagai timbal balik", Naruto, dian berdiri, menatap intens ke arah mata sang ketua OSIS secara langsung. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap di Sekolah ini, selama kau masih tetap tinggal di sini tentunya." dan dengan ucapan itu, Naruto berdiri, berjalan mendekati pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Sona, yang sekarang masih dikelilingi para budaknya.

Sedikit, meski terlalu sedikit untuk dilihat, Sona tersenyum, menanggapi perkataan orang yang entah sejak kapan membuat tempat tersendiri di hatinya. 'Kau memang pemuda yang menarik, Naruto. Kau adalah satu - satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti ini.' dan dengan sedikit gemaman di hati, Sona menyuruh budak - budaknya kembali bekerja, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tadinya sempat terhenti karena kedatangan 'sang kuning jenius pembuat onar'.

"Kaicho..." kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata, Sona menatap ke arah kiri, mendapti Tsubaki tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Pertunangan Rias - Bucho akan dilakukan malam nanti, apakah kita akan ikut menonton?", Sona tersenyum, beralih menatap jendela, lebih tepatnya terfokus pada pemandangan yang tersedia di balik lapisan kaca itu. "Tentu saja, Rias adalah teman kita, kita akan tetap mendukungnya,,, meskipun,,,,meskipun kemungkinan menang hanyalah beberapa persen saja."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo semuanya, kembali lagi bersama Pandia Namikaze disini. Menanggapi banyaknya permintaan dari pada reader sekalian yang meminta saya untuk melakukan remake, saya akan melakukan beberapa pernyataan, diantaranya adalah:

1\. Saya sebisa mungkin tidak akan melakukan remake pada cerita ini.

2\. Antara chapter 1 dan 2 bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, melainkan memiliki hubungan satu sama lain. dan;

3\. Saya minta maaf karena hanya bisa memberikan sedikit word per chapter, entah kenapa saya selalu 'dibisiki' untuk langsung melakukan update setelah jalan cerita mencapai 1000 word, jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

mungkin hanya itu untuk pertemuan kali ini, saya Pandia Namikaze mohon undur diri.


	4. Chapter 4: Daily

Semua karakter dalam Fanfiction ini tidak dimiliki oleh penulis.

Penulis hanya memiliki alur dalam cerita ini.

* * *

 **The bird of Hermes is my name**

 **Eat my wings to make me tame**

 _Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang rakus, ketika mereka tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dari tuhan. Mereka membuat kontrak dengan Iblis, tidak peduli dengan jiwa suci mereka yang akan ternodai._

 _Dan ketika Iblis menyadari bahwa mereka adalah makhluk yang lemah, mereka menginkan kekuasaan yang bahkan melebihi tuhan. Sebuah kekuasaan yang dengan mudah dapat membuat mereka rela mendekatkan hari penghakiman ke depan mata mereka, para pendosa._

 _Maka dari itulah, dia sang harapan membuat sebuah pengecualian dari mereka para pendosa. Menciptakan makhluk yang mengingatkannya pada 'The Second'. Membungkam dunia yang pada saat itu memang telah dia tundukkan._

Hari ini anggota OSIS kembali dibuat repot. Mereka dibuat berlari mengelilingi sekolah hanya untuk mengejar salah satu murid, yang entah kenapa ketua mereka bener – bener _ngotot_ untuk menghukum siswa yang satu ini.

Terkadang mereka bingung. Apa gunanya darah Iblis yang mengalir di tubuh mereka, jika menangkap satu siswa saja tidak mampu, sungguh sebuah penghinaan yang jelas.

Pernah terpikir, bahwa mungkin saja orang yang tengah mereka kejar saat ini sebenarnya bukanlah manusia, melainkan mahluk supernatural sama seperti mereka.

Bukti yang mereka miliki bisa dikatakan cukup banyak, mulai dari pintarnya 'si kuning' menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, sampai dia yang tidak pernah takut akan hawa intimidasi dari ketua mereka. Namun mengingat bahwa tidak ada tanda – tanda yang mencurigakan darinya, maka mau tidak mau mereka menepis pemikiran itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang mereka malah berpikir kembali untuk menemukan kebenaran dari orang yang tengah mereka kejar saat ini. Yang bahkan setelah dua jam berlalu, sensorik Iblis mereka tidak berhasil untuk menemukan keberadaannya.

Sementara para budak Iblis dari sang Kaicho ketua OSIS tengah muter – muter gak jelas di lorong sekolah. Sosok yang tengah mereka cari tengah santai – santai sambil minum kopi di atap sekolah, mengabaikan keributan yang 'sekali lagi' terjadi karenanya.

"Hehehe, kau memang yang terbaik, Sona Kaicho." Berbicara sendiri. Naruto tiba – tiba berbalik arah, menghadap kearah tempat yang seharusnya tidak ada siapa – siapa di sana.

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat Naruto? Walaupun hanya untuk sehari saja?" Entah kapan datangnya. Sona tiba – tiba telah berada di pintu masuk atap sekolah, dengan tatapan lelah yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, enggan untuk membalas pertanyaan dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Ditambah dengan sedikit gelengan pelan, Naruto kembali berbalik, melanjutkan kegiatan menatap awan yang dilakukannya sebelum kehadiran Sona.

"Bukankah ini indah, Sona." Bergumam sendiri. Mengabaikan pemiiran bahwa perkataannya akan didengarkan ataupun tidak dari lawan bicaranya, Naruto tetap berbicara.

"Apanya yang indah? Hanya awan biasa, sesuatu yang bisa ditemukan dibanyak tempat, kan?" Menanggapi dengan tenang. Sona mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, menatap awan dengan bersandar pada tiang pembatas atap.

"Bukan awannya, tapi suasananya." Kembali bergumam. Nada suara dari Naruto berubah, menunjukkan sebuah antusiasme yang berlebih akan sesuatu yang belum jelas.

Memilih untuk diam, Sona tetap menunggu, menunggu perkataan lanjutan dari orang yang beberapa saat lalu dia kejar. "Suasana yang tenang, orang – orang yang ramah,Teman – teman yang baik, Bukankah ini yang disebut dengan kesempurnaan hidup?"

Sona hanya bisa terdiam, merasa sedikit rumit untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang dikemukakan. "Tapi semuanya tak akan pernah sempurna tanpa dirimu, Sona."

Sona tersenyum, baru sadar jika yang tengah dilakukan dari Naruto saat ini sama seperti sebelum – sebelumnya. "Sudahlah Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti melucu dan menjadi orang yang 'jinak' meskipun hanya sehari?"

Dan tanpa peringatan, Sona menyeret Naruto pergi. Menuju tempat penghakiman biasa yang memang dikhususkan untuk makhluk kuning yang satu ini.

"T-Tunggu dulu Sona, b-bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik – baik?" Sona hanya tersenyum, sedikit merasa lucu akan kata – kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa, kita akan bicara baik – baik di tempat yang biasa." Dan dengan perkataan terakhir dari Sona. Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari atap sekolah yang biasanya sepi.

 **Another place**

"Bukankah kita telah menunggu terlalu lama, Zeus?" Terdengar sebuah suara, di dalam ruangan yang telah dihiasi oleh kegelapan malam. Menampakkan berbagai macam rupa, dari berbagai ras agung yang ada di sana.

"Mungkin saja, Odin." Suara yang serak menyahut. Sedikit menggetarkan ruangan dengan suaranya yang menggema, sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk sembarangan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Mengirimnya ke dalam Void, lagi?" Suara lelah sekarang terdengar, menggambarkan keputus-asaan dari apapun yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Hal itu sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan." Suara pertama menyahut, menanggapi akan pertanyaan temannya yang mungkin sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. "Sekarang dia sudah terlalu kuat, dimensi Void hanya akan bertahan sebentar untuknya."

Odin mendesah, merasa sedikit rumit dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya. "Mungkin kita memang terpaksa harus bekerja sama dengan Mitologi lain."

Zeus terdiam, tidak tahu harus melanjutkan apa dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya yang satu itu. Pada akhirnya, ruangan itu hanyalah ruangan sunyi, yang entah sampai kapan akan terus seperti itu.

 **CELAH DIMENSI**

Sang naga Apocalyps masih terbang dengan bebas, tidak memerdulikan berbagai macam ras yang sekarang tengah mengepungnya. Tidak merasa terancam akan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

Memandang mereka yang mengelilinginya, dia tersenyum, menampakkan gigi raksasa yang melambangkan ketakutan tak terkira. "Jadi, kalian adalah _anjing peliharaan_ Ophis yang baru, huh?"

Salah seorang dari para penyerang maju, menampakkan surai perak yang entah kenapa masih bisa diterbangkan walaupun di tempat yang bahkan keberadaan udara dipertannyakan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Vali, Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa."

Sang Apocalyps terkekeh, menganggap deklarasi makhluk di depannya hanyalah candaan semata. Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia membuka mulutnya, memadatkan energy penghancur yang sekarang tengah terkumpul di depan mulutnya.

 _Apakah Tuhan itu memang benar – benar ada?_

 _Apakah eksistensinya nyata di dunia?_

 _Apakah kita memang diciptakan olehnya?_

 _Terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk sang maha kuasa…_

 _Terlalu banyak keraguan untuk diperteguhkan…_

 _Lalu, kenapa harus kupertanyakan?_

 _Apakah karena aku ini makhluk yang lemah, makhluk yang membutuhkan kekuatan pencipta?_

 _Kalau begitu, bisakah makhluk yang fana ini menjadi menjadi Tuhan?_

 _Menjadi eksistensi yang melebihi sang impian?_

* * *

 **Oke, saya telah menjelaskannya berkali - kali sejak pertama kali membuat tulisan di , saya hanya bisa memberikan sedikit hal dan alur cerita yang tidak terlalu menarik, jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf kepada para pembaca sekalian.**


	5. Chapter 5: Alucard?

**Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan milik Author Pandia Namikaze.**

Oh ya... Satu hal, tolong bagi yang baca sampai chapter ini lihat bincang - bincang Author yang ada di paling bawah, Author cuman mau lurusin sesuatu.

* * *

 **The bird of Hermes is my name**

 **Eat my wings to make me tame**

 _Dikatakan, Tuhan itu ada dari ketiadaan. Lalu, siapa yang menciptakan ketiadaan? Apakah tuhan itu sendiri, ataukah ada sosok yang lain? Lalu, jika ketiadaan ada sebelum tuhan dan dikatakan muncul darinya, mungkinkah dia yang menciptakan Tuhan? Sebuah misteri yang sampai saat ini masih membungkam makhluk hidup yang masih mempunyai jiwa._

 _Bila dipikirkan lebih lanjut, mungkin saja kepala ini akan meledak atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, akan terjadi kegilaan permanen bagi yang memikirkannya. Terkesan berlebihan memang, namun itulah realita yang ada pada dunia._

* * *

Kehancuran menjadi pemandangan yang disuguhkan, memunculkan kepahitan bagi siapapun yang masih memiliki hati suci di dalam jiwanya. Sayap hitam menjadi lampion, mempercantik malam yang sekarang tengah dalam keadaan bulan purnama.

"Lucifer, sang bintang fajar." Sebuah suara menggema, memecahkan kesunyian malam yang sebelumnya hanya diisi oleh raungan api dan deburan ombak. Awan terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas gundukan pasir pulau.

Semuanya tampak semakin jelas, memperlihatkan sebuah sosok yang sekarang tengah terlihat tak berdaya. Rambut perak yang tampak bersinar menghiasi, tubuh kotor yang hanya dilapisi ala kadarnya, yang sebenarnya bahkan tak pantas disebut pakaian sama sekali jika dilihat dari rupanya yang hanya berupa potongan – potongan kain di bagian tubuh tertentu, itupun belum termasuk bolongan – bolongan yang ada di sana.

Sosok itu perlahan bangkit, tidak memerdulikan kakinya yang bahkan mulai tak terasa. Kekehan kecil terdengar, dilanjutkan dia yang memegang kaki, seolah dijadikan tumpuan bagi kaki yang sekarang hanya dilapisi oleh celana rombengan.

"Menakjubkan… Sungguh menakjubkan. Dewa pertama memang berbeda, kekuatanmu terasa lebih kuat dan nyata." Tanpa memerhatikan kondisinya, _Bintang Fajar berbicara,_ seolah menantang siapapun orang yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Kau terlalu sombong Lucifer … Keangkuhanmu itulah yang akhirnya telah membuatmu _jatuh._ Tidakkah kau menyesali apa yang telah terjadi?" Kembali sebuah suara menggema, diselingi dengan bayangan abstrak yang perlahan mucnul, berasal dari arah bulan purnama yang sekarang tengah menggantung bebas di langit.

Cahaya merah terlihat datang dari langit, berasal dari bulan yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah menjadi merah. "Tulan telah kau hianati, apakah kau juga akan menghianatiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati siapapul, hal – hal yang pernah kulakukan adalah karena rasa cintaku pada- _nya_ " Sang _Bintang Fajar_ berbicara, merasa sedikit 'terganggu' dengan kata – kata dewa pertama.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, bukankah kau adalah sang _pengkhianat pertama_? Sungguh lucu kau mengataiku penghianat sedangkan kau sendiri melakukannya." Kembali menambahkan, berusaha memojokkan dengan kata – kata yang menusuk.

"Kau memang benar, semua kepercayaanku padanya telah hilang, yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kepalsuan pada _sang akhir_." Membalas, sang dewa mengakui dari kata – kata sang iblis perak, meninggalakan misteri akan kata – kata yang lain darinya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengakhiri ini, seseorang telah menungguku di _rumah_ " dan dengan perkataan penutup dari sang dewa, angin semakin berhembus seolah mengatakan wujud asli dari sang _pemakan jiwa_ sebentar lagi akan menampakkan diri.

" _ **The bird of Hermes is my name"**_ Burung – burung berterbangan, lolongan serigala terdengar dari laut, menunjukkan kemustahilan bagi makhluk awam yang tidak mengetahui dunia _Supranatural._ Suara lolongan serigala semakin mendekat, tanpa menunjukkan apapun dari yang seharusnya Nampak.

" _ **Eat my wings to make me tame"**_ dan dengan dua bait mantra kuno dari masa yang terlupakan, langit terbelah. Menggetarkan hati bagi dia yang dipanggil dengan _The_ _True Lucifer._

Pada penglihatannya, langit telah sepenuhnya menjadi merah, yang diisi hanya dengan lingkaran sihir merah beragam ukuran yang membutakan mata. Tanpa disadari, pijakannya telah berubah menjadi hitam, menunjukkan kepekatan malam yang seharusnya tak mucul saat itu.

"Auuuuuu…" Lolongan serigala kembali terdengar, yang entah kenapa muncul dari tempat berpijak sang Lucifer sekarang. Menyadarkan sang _Bintang Fajar_ bahwa tempat berpijaknya sekarang tak sama dengan saat pertama dia menapakinya.

"Ini,,, Bahaya!" Dia sempat terbang, sebelum beribu – ribu duri dengan ukuran yang berbeda – beda mucul dari dalam tanah. Sayapnya semakin mengembang, menunjukkan keperkasaan dari sayap keturunan iblis pertama.

"Lambat…" dan tanpa disadari, serangan telak telah menghantam dirinya. Memaksa dia yang sombong untuk sekali lagi bersujud ke tanah setelah sekian lama.

"Kali ini pasti… Pasti aku akan mengakhirimu _Bintang Fajar Lucifer_!" dan sekarang. Tepat di depannya, berdiri sosok mengerikan yang memancarkan ke ngerian tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya, semakin menggetarkan hati Lucifer yang telah rapuh.

"Ohok ohok ohok…" batuk menyusul, memaksa darah segar muncul dari sana. Melemahkan tubuh yang memang sebelumnya telah kalah dengan telak.

" _Mungkin seharusnya aku menyerah dari tadi..."_ penyesalan mulai merasuk, membawa keputusasaan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan kepada sang rambut perak.

Dan dengan penyesalan yang ada pada akhir, dia menutup mata, membiarkan dirinya yang tertancap pada ribuan pedang hitam yang menusuknya dari bawah, serta membiarkan dirinya yang dihujani ribuan sihir penghancur dengan berbagai ukuran.

"Kau tahu Lucifer, walaupun sampai saat ini tiba, rasa kasih sayangku padamu masih terus ada, tidak peduli akan diri- _nya_ yang telah berpaling. Bagiku kaulah malaikat terbersih yang pernah ada…" pada akhirnya, sang dewa pertama mengakhiri semuanya, melenyapkan eksistensi yang telah lama berada di dunia.

Namun entah kenapa, pada akhir hayatnya, dia yang diebut _Bintang Fajar_ tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya pernah dikeluarkan saat dirinya masih disebut dengan malaikat yang sempurna.

"Haaaahhh… " Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat keterpurukan temannya yang kalah dalam _Rating game_ pertamanya. Mungkin terdengar sepele, namun tidak jika yang jadi taruhannya adalah 'kehormatan' mu sendiri, dalam artian yang berbeda tentunya.

"Rias, mungkin kau memang harus menerimanya. Bisa saja Raiser yang kita lihat selama ini tidaklah seburuk dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan?" Sona mencoba menenangi, sedikit tidak ikut merasakan kesedihan dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

' _Namun entah kenapa, perasaan Rias terasa sangat nyata.'_ kembali membatin, Sona menyadari rasa pedulinya akan perasaan Rias terlalu berlebihan, seperti dia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

"Sudahlah Sona, aku tidak apa – apa, tenang saja." Senyuman diberikan oleh Rias, mencoba meyakinkan temannya yang satu itu, bahwa dirinya baik – baik saja.

"Rias, sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Kau piker kau bisa membohongiku semudah ini…" Bukan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Sona, namun sebuah pernyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa dibohongi oleh dia yang telah bersama dengannya lama.

"Hiks… hiks hiks…" dan perlahan, air mata jatuh dari sang rambut _crimson._ Menunjukkan perasaannya yang telah merapuh seiring dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Huaaaa…" dan pada akhirnya, pertahannya runtuh. Yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah anak kecil yang menangis dalam wujud dewasa, hal yang cukup wajar bagi Sona yang telah bersama dengan Rias.

Sona mendekat, memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang satu itu, mencoba sekali lagi menenangkannya dari pergolakan batin yang tengah dialaminya. "Pasti akan ada jalan keluar, tenang saja…"

Asap membumbung tinggi dari tanah suci para dewa _Olympus. Suara teriakan dari sana – sini seolah menambah ke ngerian dari tanah yang seharusnya indah itu. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?!" dewa utama Zeus terkejut, mendapati tanah kebanggaannya porak poranda selama dia pergi._

" _ **Jadi kau sudah kembali, gaki**_ **?** " sebuah mengejutkannya, berbalik ke belakang, dia mendapati mimpi buruknya yang sekarang seolah menjadi kenyataan. Dia, sang _The God of The God_ sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatap rendah pada dirinya yang sekarang belum menerima penuh kebenaran yang ada.

" **Lama tak berjumpa, kau ternyata sudah nampak lebih besar sekarang. Jadi, bagaimana keadaan 'tahta' yang kutinggalkan padamu?** " seolah menjadi insting alaminya, Zeus mengeluarkan seluruh petirnya, dia sedang dalam mode siap tempur saat ini.

Menanggapi hal itu, **Alucard,** dia tersenyum kecil, merasa nostalgia akan apa yang dia lihat di depannya sekarang. **Alucard** mengambil ancang – ancang, bersiap melakukan apapun yang akan dilakukan.

Keadaan semakin tegang, sampai terdengar sebuah suara dari langit…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

oke, seperti biasa. Pandia cuman bisa minta maaf karena gak bisa beri kepuasan baca yang penuh, karena sampai sekarang entah kenapa wordnya gak bisa nambah - nambah, bahkan Author sendiri bingung.

Seperti yang saya tulis di awal paling atas, saya ingin meluruskan sesuatu.

 **Alucard** di sini bukanlah **Alucard dalam Mobile Legend,** tapi Alucard yang ada di Hellsing: Ultimate.

Saat saya baca kalo ada yang ngira Alucard di sini adalah Alucard dalam ML, jujur, saya agak _speechless,_ nggak ngira kalo ada yang mikir sampai sana.


End file.
